


Poison

by kereia



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Drug Abuse, Gen, Self-Harm, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Sometimes we lose our ability to see the most toxic lies for what they are. Sometimes, we see them as truths.





	Poison

People find it hard to love her.

That knowledge sits deep inside her bones.

And she embraces it--knows that it is just.

How could she deserve love, when she watched them die? She, who called herself a Cardinal Witch with such pride, saw all her spells and magic swept away. All her sisters drowned. Their youth and promise taken, until only she remained. Tired. Ancient. Empty.

She could not save them.

This truth has burrowed even deeper.

It makes her reach for the poppy seed. For the oblivion promised within.

She wants to vanish, but until then, she'll forget.


End file.
